Falling For You: Finer Things In Life Extended
by RoseBelikov'at'Nyx.Vamp
Summary: This is just an extended, slightly smuttier version of chapter 16, Finer Things In Life, of my story Falling For You, possibly understandable without having read that but the start won't make much sense if you haven't. Enjoy x


**So, if you're here after reading 'Falling For You: Finer Things In Life' then hi! I'm glad you bothered to come and check this out, hope you like it, seeing as i've never really written anything like this before.**

**If you haven't read 'Falling For You' then the start of this will probably not make very much sense, but i suppose it could be understood okay without having read it.**

**So, here goes nothing... x**

* * *

><p>True to Quinn's exclamation they had made their night into a truly epic sleepover once they had finally guessed, chosen and rehearsed their songs for the morning. They had all called their parents and got it okayed for them to spend the night at Quinn's, and now it was decided and Quinn and Kurt were sure of their vocals. Sam was going to help them play guitar, pretending that they picked him randomly over anyone else. Mercedes had also found a Loretta Lynn song that she wanted to sing, and which Kurt personally thought was perfect for her.<p>

Sam had trawled through Quinn's itunes and most of YouTube looking for a song, and had been about to give up when Rachel had dragged him over to the computer and excitedly shoved him into the chair.

"You have to watch this! It's too funny for words and you _have_ to do this for glee." She gushed.

Sam had been understandably confused and had plugged his headphones in and listened, sceptical at first, then smiling through the performance. By the time the comedian who was singing the song on the video, Aaron Wilburn, had finished, Sam was practically rolling on the floor in silent laughter and Kurt was stood looking down on his boyfriend with an amused look on his face, demanding to know what was so funny.

When Sam explained what it was and took off the headphones so it could play out loud everyone else, including Rachel, even though she'd already seen it, was in stitches and they all agreed that Sam _had_ to perform it in glee club.

"Just to see their faces, it would be priceless!" Mercedes chortled, stifling her laughter with her hand pressed over her mouth.

* * *

><p>They moved downstairs when Mercedes asked if they could start the Friends marathon and Quinn had got out the rest of the popcorn, as well as jelly beans and ice cream (Ben and Jerry's) before they settled down on the couches around the tv.<p>

One season and a half in Sam was starting to get really into it, even though he'd never really considered himself a Friends fan before, mainly sticking to his dorky pastimes and comic book superhero's. But, even with Kurt curled up at his side and his arm draped snugly over his shoulder, he wants his nerd fix.

"Mercedes, how about we watch Batman now? Because I need to prove to _somebody_ that it's better than The Sound Of Music!"

Kurt looked up at Sam and remembered their playful conversation in Common Grounds, before Sam had kissed him in front of the jocks and then Scar had come running in and saved the day. Kissing him softly on the lips he chuckled, saying "Well, just for tonight we can watch your dorky films and I won't even complain."

Rachel and Quinn, who were sitting on the other couch together while Mercedes took the chair, smiled at them and Rachel said "I don't mind if everyone else doesn't, I think we could all do with a little superhero in out lives, right?"

Sam smiles widely when they all agree to watch Batman and quickly slipped the disk into Quinn's DVD player before anyone could change their mind, or Kurt could exchange it for The Sound Of Music secretly while he wasn't looking.

He moved back to his place and took Kurt by surprise, picking him up and swinging him round so that he was lying on the couch with Kurt perched daintily on top of him as they settled in to watch the film.

* * *

><p>Two hours, three tubs of ice cream, four bowls of popcorn and jelly beans and one saved damsel-in-distress later all five of them were fighting to keep their eyes open and when Mercedes yawned Kurt felt like his jaw was going to rip off as he caught the bug. He stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, trying to combat the pins and needles that had stolen into his body, and then slumped onto Sam in a very undignified and ungraceful way.<p>

"Guys, we should probably go and get changed now, 'cause I don't know about you but I think if I stay awake any longer I will _definitely_ be falling asleep in my lessons tomorrow, not to mention glee!" Quinn spoke softly as she too covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a yawn.

Mercedes nodded and peeled herself off the chair, unfolding her legs and thanking her stars that she didn't have cramp in them. She brushed a few stray popcorn crumbs off herself and stood up, turning to help Rachel up as well, while Quinn cleared away the bowls.

Rachel thanked Mercedes for helping her up and slowly followed Quinn out of the room, making her way up the stairs and padding along the hall to Quinn's room.

Quinn called up to her and also through to Sam, Kurt and Mercedes, still downstairs, "I have some things you can use as pyjamas for the night, and there are plenty of sleeping bags to go around."

Quinn came back into the room downstairs and Kurt smiled warmly at her as he and Sam disentangled themselves and stood up properly and clasped their hands together, both looking at the other with a sleepy smile.

"We still have some of my dad's old stuff that you could probably fit Sam, and it may not be too appealing but there are some of my things that are masculine enough for you to use Kurt, and probably about your size too." She smiled awkwardly at him and he realised that she felt uneasy offering to let him use her clothes, not because she didn't want him to, but because she didn't want to offend him.

"Don't worry Quinn I'll be happy with whatever I can have, and I'd probably be drowned by your dad's things. I don't mind looking slightly girly just for one night, it's kind of you to offer at all." He said, walking over and hugging her, although it was awkward with his hand still clasped in Sam's, until he started to hug her too.

They stood in a hug sandwich for a while before Sam pulled back and ruffled both Quinn and Kurt's hair, saying "Right, well I suppose we'd better go and get ready then."

When they got upstairs he saw that Mercedes and Rachel were already changed into pyjamas, with Rachel wearing a set of pink flannel ones with sheep on them that he thought were absolutely adorable. Mercedes was sporting one of Quinn's band t-shirts that was old and tatty, and Quinn herself quickly slipped into the bathroom and came back in a tank top and shorts ensemble that he guessed would have most straight guys foaming at the mouth.

"Go on, it's all yours." She said, smirking at them, and flopping down on her bed.

Sam looked at her and watched as she became confused by his staring.

"Oh! I forgot, I'll go and get those pyjamas now. Kurt, there are some in the top draw of my dresser that you might like." She called over her shoulder as she rushed out of the room, Sam hot on her heels.

He followed her through to her parents room and watched as she dug through a black plastic bin liner on the floor, eventually pulling out a pair of faded sweats and a t-shirt with 'New York Giants' stamped across the front of it in bold red letters.

Quinn looked up at him apologetically and said "It's what we had left after he came and got his things, what she found in the back of cupboards and her wardrobe and such. She was planning to burn them." She gestured at the plastic bag and laughed softly.

Sam assured her that he didn't mind and retreated out into the hall, where he let her slip past him and back into her room and he went towards the bathroom to change, completely forgetting about Kurt in his sleepy state.

He opened the door to be greeted with Kurt humming to himself while he pulled his shirt over his head and folded it neatly before putting it down, his jacket already placed tidily on top of the cabinet.

His eyes wandered hungrily over the large expanse of creamy flesh before him as Kurt stretched again, showcasing his toned and slender body to perfection and making Sam gasp as the brunette leaned forwards to pick up his pyjama top from the top of the toilet eat.

Kurt heard a low gasp from behind him as he was reaching out and spun around to see Sam standing behind him with a look of wonder on his face, his eyes wandering all over his body and making Kurt's insides squirm as they silently caressed him.

Sam realised that Kurt had seen him and blushed deeply, looking down at his feet as he said "Sorry! I'll just, er, let you finish..."

Kurt gaped at the thought that Sam wanted to wait outside after awakening feelings in the pit of his stomach with his hungry gaze, and decided to do something about it. He reached forward and pulled Sam flush against his chest, kissing him passionately and sliding his hands under his shirt to touch the defined muscles of Sam's torso.

Sam, understandably surprised, took a second to respond to Kurt's enthusiasm, but then pressed back, his hands tangling in the soprano's hair as he sighed into their kiss at the feeling of Kurt's hands caressing his chest, slowly trailing up and down and teasing Sam mercilessly.

Removing his hands from the silky softness of the cheerio's brunette hair, he moved them to the hemline of his t-shirt and brushed the other boy's hand out the way, grasping the very edge and pulling it swiftly upwards, breaking their kiss for hardly any time at all and throwing it on the floor.

Kurt slipped his tongue deep into Sam's mouth as he wrapped his arms around his muscular back and savoured the heat that was radiating off the quarterback. While one of his hands continued upwards and coiled it's self into his dyed blond locks the other ran down Sam's back, pressing into his spine, before sliding to a sudden stop when it was cupping his ass.

Sam could sense Kurt's every touch like it was electric and he could feel his jeans straining around his growing erection as he moaned and squeezed his eyes tight, loving the sensation of Kurt pulling them closer and pressing a hand into his ass. Then their hard-on's brushed together and his eyes flew open, his breath catching as sensation flooded into him and his previously only semi-hard cock swelled alarmingly.

He pulled back slightly and broke their kiss, looking at Kurt to realise that he was just as flustered and hot as he was, hectic spots of red dancing across his perfectly chiselled cheekbones and his eyes wide and frantic, darting between Sam's face and abs in a way that he would have found comical in any other situation.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend's toned stomach with undisguised awe and wanted nothing more in that moment that to lick his way down it, teasing as he went. He didn't think he had ever seen such perfection before and as he leaned in towards Sam again it was with the intention of doing just that.

"You're so perfect!" He gasped out, before his lips met the hollow of Sam's throat and he started kissing it softly, flicking his tongue out every now and then to taste Sam's somehow salty but surprisingly sweet skin and loving the reaction he was getting.

Sam let his hands explore Kurt's chest and played with his hard nipples, tweaking them both before brushing over them in little circles with the pads of his thumbs, all while trying not to moan wantonly as Kurt sucked on his neck and nipped at his skin, sliding his hands down Sam's chest and following with this mouth, sucking on his collarbone greedily in a way that Sam was sure would leave a mark.

As Kurt felt their arousals press together for a second delicious time he groaned and pulled away from Sam, making the other boy whine in protest.

"Maybe the bathroom isn't the best place for this." Kurt gasped out, gesturing to the door.

Sam understood the reason for him pulling away and backed towards the door slowly, taking Kurt with him as they exchanges short kisses. He silently opened the door and moved out into the hallway, making his way towards a room on their right, the guest bedroom, with Kurt following.

When they reached the door Kurt felt strong hands grip his hips and pull him up, so his legs were hooked around Sam's waist as the taller boy pushed open the door and stumbled in.

He was laid backwards on the bed and Sam leaned over him, kissing him with renewed vigour as Kurt's hands pressed softly onto his chest, as if they were holding him up.

Sam stopped kissing Kurt and looked into his eyes, those piercing blue ones staring back at him through lust lidded eyes as Kurt's chest heaved up and down as he drew in breath.

He smiled at the brunette softly again and was enthralled by the one he received in return, before dropping his head towards Kurt's chest again and kissing his way down the middle, stopping to tease Kurt's perfect pink nipples again, brushing his mouth over the hard nubs and licking them both one by one. He took the left one between his teeth and bit ever so slightly, loving the gasp it elicited from Kurt as he did so, then licked it to chase away the burst of pain.

Kurt felt like he was sinking slowly into a puddle of bliss as Sam descended on his right nipple and sucked it into his beautiful mouth, feeling the rush of blood to it as Sam marked it. He was becoming all to aware of the rush of blood to other parts of his body as well, and he was deeply regretting wearing skinny jeans so tight, as his dick strained to be relieved of it's denim prison.

Sam noticed Kurt's discomfort as he felt his own, his erection shouting to be touched. He ignored his own irritation and slid further down Kurt's body, tracing his fingers down the younger boy's perfect chest until they'd reached the waistband of his jeans and his tight belt, both distorted uncomfortably by the bulge inside them.

He ran his hand over it and was surprised at the hiss that emanated from the boy beneath him, who was writhing slightly with what Sam could only assume was want and need.

He looked up and placed a hand under Kurt's chin, lifting his face so he could see it clearly.

"Do you want me to do this?" He questioned, with worry in his voice. He didn't want to pressure Kurt into anything the other boy didn't want.

Kurt stared blankly at Sam and tried to understand why he would have needed to ask such a stupid question.

"Of course!" He manages to gasp out, reaching a hand down to bring Sam's head up level with his again.

He smashed their mouths together again and sucked Sam's lower lip, releasing it with a popping sound as their tongues tangled and Sam's teeth grazed his.

Sam broke off their kiss and looked at Kurt, almost laughing when he saw him flushed and confused looking, his skin sweaty and his hair mussed up in a way that made Sam want to run his fingers through it.

He caught a strand between his fingers and played with it as the rest of him ensnared Kurt's waist and pushed him up, leaning him so that his head, neck and shoulders were resting on the puffed up pillows at the end of the bed.

Kurt watched with a strange mixture of excitement and apprehension as he watched Sam wink at him before unbuckling his belt and drawing it off, depositing it onto the floor with what looked like practiced ease.

He closed his eyes tight as he felt the first tentative fingertips close around the button on his jeans, popping it open before jerking the zipper down and relieving a little of the tension. But as he felt friction and then a whoosh of cold air around his legs he opened them wide again, drinking in the sight of _Sam freaking Evans_ kneeling over him and stripping his skinnies off his legs, carefully peeling them off his feet and folding them up.

Sam held back a gasp as Kurt's erection sprung up as his jeans were disposed of, and then shook his head and drank in the sight in front of him.

He and Kurt made eye contact and he could practically feel the other boy screaming in his head, '_Do something, anything, now!"_

He obliged, sliding Kurt's boxers off as well and only hesitating for a millisecond before wrapping his hands around Kurt.

He was unsure about quite how to make it the best for Kurt, having never done anything remotely similar before, but he reasoned that it was just like doing it to himself, and he could see Kurt's head thrown back while his eyelids fluttered enticingly, making him think that he was doing an alright job.

Kurt fisted the sheets and clenched his teeth against the breathy moan that had escaped from his lips as Sam had moved his palm over the head of his cock, slowly smearing pre-cum over it and then coating his already hot hand with it as he slid it back down the length of Kurt's dick. As Sam's hand started to twist circles around his cock Kurt opened his eyes and leaned forward, catching the blond quarterback off guard in a ferocious kiss, as he continued to fist Kurt's erection.

Sam increased his speed and tangled his tongue with Kurt's at the same time, making quick little strokes that had Kurt panting into their kiss and then morphing them into long sweeping caresses that took in the whole of Kurt's length. He pulled back from the kiss to observe a flushed and strained looking Kurt as the smaller boy writhed beneath him, all the while emitting little gasps and moans that made Sam's cock harden each time he heard it.

"Oh god, Sam, that feels... so good! Don't stop..."

Normally Kurt would have been cringing at the cliché-ness but he was lost in pleasure as Sam leant over to kiss him hard on the lips and the other boy's swollen dick brushed his, causing delicious sparks of pleasure to radiate outwards from the spot. As Sam nicked his lip with his teeth he bucked his hips forwards into Sam's ministrations and again closed his eyes at the friction that it caused as he rolled his pelvis gently to increase the sensations of being pressured in a way that had him wanting to scream for more.

He could feel a warmth building up between his legs and realised that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kurt, you're so... You look so hot right now, so sexy..." Sam's voice trailed off into silence as he felt Kurt stiffen slightly and realised what was coming.*

He carried on his actions as his other hand cupped Kurt's cheek and then slowly trailed down his collarbone and chest, settling on his hip as the other boy bucked again and then hissed and arched his back.

"Fucking hell Sam, oh my Gaga, I can't... I'm gonna..."

Then he found that he couldn't speak any more as Sam's mouth crashed into his, kissing him passionately and ardently as he came, his eyes rolling back up into his head as wave after wave of pleasure claimed his body.

Sam felt Kurt shudder slightly in his arms as his cum shot into Sam's hand and down his arm. He thought that surely he should be slightly grossed out by the way he could feel the warm liquid in his palm, but as he pulled back from the kiss and saw Kurt's half closed eyes and mussed up hair he forgot about everything apart from how gorgeous he looked like that, how perfect he was.

He pecked Kurt on the lips again and then smiled as the smaller boy winced at the sticky sensation on his stomach, where some of the cum Sam hadn't caught had ended up.

"C'mon Kurt, we gotta clean this up." Sam laughed sleepily, pulling himself and Kurt off the bed and leading him back towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Sam had needed longer in the bathroom to clean himself up, and returned to the guest room to find Kurt asleep, curled up on the bed. Without thinking about it he slid his jeans off and glided under the covers next to his slumbering form, wrapping two hands protectively around his waist as he pulled the covers back over the both of them and fell asleep himself.<p>

Which was how Rachel found them the next morning when she got up early to start her morning routine and accidentally walked into the wrong room looking for the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway for a moment and smiled at the scene before her, Sam spooning Kurt as they lay curled up on the bed. She couldn't see how they were dressed - or not dressed - under the covers and didn't give any thought to it, instead thinking to herself how cute they were and then making her way out of the room and continuing her search for the Fabray's bathroom.

At the sound of her closing the door softly Kurt awoke and rolled over slightly, but was stopped but a warm pair of muscled arms that were linked around his chest. For a second he didn't realise where he was and what was happening, but as he blinked awake and rubbed sleep from his eyes the events of the previous night came rushing back to him with startling clarity and he sat up with a jerk, pulling Sam's arms from around him and waking the sleeping boy.

"Neurgh... Kurt? What time is it?" Sam asked with a sleepy voice as he too shifted himself upwards, resting his back against the headboard of the bed and looking over at his boyfriend confusedly as the brunette cheerio stared at him with wide eyes.

"I... We... Did we?" Kurt managed to stammer out, his eyes darting around the room in an endeavour to keep from making eye contact.

Kurt could still see the way Sam's hand ghosted over him, feel the overwhelming sensations that he hadn't known would come when someone other than himself touched him. He couldn't help but stare into Sam's eyes after a while, looking for a sign that the blond was regretting the previous night's actions, that he was panicking and unsure what to do about their situation, but he could only discern tenderness and a smile that was threatening to become a full blown, jaw straining grin as his eyes crinkled up at the edges.

Sam's tiredness was dissipating and it was being replaced with a sense of happiness and contentment as he recalled the perfect moments between himself and Kurt the night before, the electric touches and gasps, and the way holding Kurt and pleasing him and teasing his soft and pliable flesh had felt so right, and made him feel so good.

"Yeah babe," He murmured, "We did. And I don't know about you, but for me it was fucking _awesome!_" Sam chuckled at the scandalised look that preceded a mixture of shock, amusement and euphoria that took up residence on Kurt's face.

Kurt realised then that Sam was feeling just the same air of serenity that he was and that he had no regrets of that previous night.

"I'm glad, because if you had fun then it was breathtaking for me." Kurt teased, batting his eyelashes.

Sam chuckled at his boyfriend and put his arm around his shoulder so that he could draw him closer and press a quick kiss on his lips. Leaning backwards ever so slightly, he looked into Kurt's startlingly blue eyes and tried not to get lost in their ocean like depths like he normally did.

"Well thank god, because I was so paranoid that you would get offended or be ashamed or regret things. And anyway, it's my first time, so I didn't want to disappoint." He said with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "You're far too adorable for your own good sometimes Sam Evans!"

Sam just smiled and puffed his chest out, at once becoming the epitome of the egotistical jock while he jokingly based in the glow of the compliment. He pulled Kurt towards him for a hug and then let him go, ignoring the _very_ sensual moaning whimper that Kurt let out after he pulled away. Casting a glance around the room he took in their somewhat ruffled surroundings and turned to Kurt, half-serious discipline showing in his eyes.

"I think we'd better get this place cleaned up and then go and get changed, because I don't even what to know what Quinn will think when she sees this mess." Sam announced, gesturing at their distinct lack of clothes, Kurt naked and Sam sporting only boxers, and the rumpled bed.

Kurt realised what Sam meant and immediately realised that it was probably not the best situation to be in. He quickly shimmied out from under the bedclothes and tried not to notice the way Sam's eyes trailed up and down his body, his furious blush somewhat countering his attempt at cool.

"I think you're right." Kurt said, "So I'll go and get changed in the bathroom and you can attempt to straighten out the room."

He caught Sam looking at him with wide eyes and realised his mistake, shaking his head vigorously as he said "I didn't mean it like that and you know it! I'll be right back." And sauntered out of the room wearing nothing but a robe that Sam was sure he had stolen from the back of Quinn's mom's door.

"C'mon Porcelain, we've got to make it through a full days school on hardly any sleep before our big glee announcement."

"Which is all the more reason why I should be up early to get in my facial skincare routine. I do not want to have bags under my eyes! Oh, and by the way, I think we both broke our promise to my dad about not fooling around." He blushed deeper but manages to keep his gaze level.

"He said in his house. Which this is not. So it's perfectly legit. Oh, and I totally had my fingers crossed."

Kurt laughed, "So did I."

"I think we're fine then." Sam smiled, "So go and moisturize, because afterwards we'll have a lot of free time while we wait for the girls to get up so we can pretend nothing happened."

Kurt turned back and winked mischievously, waggling his fingers at Sam in an erotic way and saying "Good, that leaves us more time for the finer things in life."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope this was okay for y'all (i have no idea why i'm from Oklahoma suddenly :L) and that you enjoyed my foray into smuttiness :)**

***Bad pun. Sorry. -groans-**

**Please, review just to let me know this was okay, or that it wasn't if you feel that way i suppose x**


End file.
